Amusement park love!
by kitty143
Summary: The feud was over, new friends were made and love was found! To think all it took was a day at the amusement park! ..CHANNY! CHAD/SONNY! among other pairings! Hope i got all names right! R/R!


**So this is my first non slash story. And kind of my first non harry potter story. It's Sonny with a chance! The pairing is channy or Sonny/Chad 3 ! Story came from a dream I had! Thanks to Geekquality for her help! :D This is a oneshot! **

**DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN! **

**Story will most likely be in 3rd person the whole time but if it switches you will be informed!**

Mr. Condor walked into his studio and gathered the casts of both Mackensie Falls and So random. The media was starting to get wind of the fued between the two casts and he had to fix that. He did not want the media thinking his studios were not one big happy family! It would not be good press.

"Now kids I gathered you all here to discuss a problem we have! And to start the discussion you will all have to stop glaring at eachother!" When they did not stop glaring he screamed "NOW!" They all jumped, but it did stop them from glaring.

"Now that I have all of your attentions. Our problem is the fact that the media is now aware that none of you guys like each other. Now to fix this tomorrow you will all go to an amusement park together! You will all get along and have fun!" Even though Mr. Condor did not say it everyone could hear the underlying or else in that demand.

No one dared to protest, they were to scared of being fired. So they waited until Mr. Condor left, after telling them there will be a bus to take them to the amusement park, glared at each other and in the middle of all that glaring some how managed to agree to meet there at 10 am the next day.

The next morning:

They stood there glaring at each other for ten minutes until Sonny finally stepped up and said "Guys we have to get on the bus and go. Do you really want to lose your jobs, because you were to busy glaring?"

The thought of losing their jobs got everyone moving. Sonny might have taken charge then, but she was scared about going to the amusement park, because no matter how much she loved thrill rides she was still scared to death of heights.

When they got on the bus they found out that spending the day together was not the only suprise Mr. Condor left them. He also left them a note telling them that they would spend the rest of the day in the pairs that he assigned. That he would know if they did not follow the instructions.

The pairs are the following:  
Sonny and Chad

Tawni and Skyler (Devon)

Nico and Marta (Penelope)

Grady and Chasity (Chloe)

Zora and Ferguson (Trevor)

No one was very happy with their pairing, but did not want to risk the consequences of not following the instructions. They rode the bus sitting next to who they were assigned to.

When they got to the park they all piled off the bus and bought their tickets. Once inside the park each pair split up after agreeing to meet back at 7.

**Will now just be following Chad and Sonny! **

When Chad and Sonny split from everyone else they immediatly began arguing. They couldn't agree on which rides to go on first.

"No Chad! The water rides should be first so we have time to dry off!"

"But Sonny! I want to go on the coaster!"

"Ugh! We will Chad, but it makes sense to go on the water rides first!"

Chad did not like it, but eventually he agreed knowing that Sonny's plan made sense, not that he would ever admit that to her! Plus she looked so cute when she was frustrated. Stupid cute!

They went on water rides for a couple of hours and even though neither would ever admit it, they did have fun. They actually enjoyed each others company and even though they got into quite a few of the good and fine fights, they got along pretty well!

"Sonnyyy I'm hungryy!"

"Chad stop whining! It's annoying! We are going to get food now and you know that, so why are you whinging?"

Of course Chad knew that, but it was fun to annoy Sonny especially when she got that cute look, Stupid cute!

Finally they ate and decided to head for the thrill rides. Chad dragged Sonny on almost every ride, none went up to high so Sonny never got super scared.

Then came the rollar coaster! Sonny loved rollar coasters, except when they were at the high hills going up! It completely freaked her out.

"Come on Sonny! I have been waiting for this all day!"

Sonny sighed. She had been hoping to keep this off for as long as possible, maybe never even have time to go on at all. But now here they were and she could not tell Chad that she didn't want to go on, he looked so excited. Normally she would be all for going on it, but that is when she has someone to hold her hand when they are going up!

After waiting in line for ten minutes they finally got on the ride! It was a lot of fun until they got to the hill, when the carts started to ascend Sonny gripped the bar in front of her tightly. Though apparently Chad picked today to be observant and noticed this.

"Sonny what is wrong with you? Your hand is going white with the tight grip you have on that bar." Chad actually sounded worried, which of course made Sonny tell him.

"Umm...If you make fun of me for this Cooper I will kill you! But I am afraid of heights." Sonny did not want to admit it, but how could she not when he was worried.

"Then why would you come onto this ride?"

"I love rollar coasters. It's just when they go up! Normally I have someone who will hold my hand so I'm fine, but now I don't and I'm a bit scared!"

Chad looked like he was thinking about something and then took Sonny's hand. When she asked him why he replied, "Well it is the least I could do."

They kept going higher and higher, which made Sonny grip Chad's hand even tighter.

"It's okay Sonshine, I'm here. Just think about how much fun it will be going down this hill!"

Weirdly enough hearing Chad call her Sonshine made her relax.

"Thanks Chad, I really appreciate this!"

"It's my pleasure Sonshine." He contined using the nickname knowing it relaxed her, which in turn brought up his hope of her returning his feelings.

They got to the top of the hill and even as the ride went down and they were screaming they never let go of each others hand. They contined holding hands even as they got off the ride.

When Sonny realized this she blushed and made to let go of Chad's hand, but Chad wouldn't let her, he saw the blush and it only made him believe that they had mutual feelings even more!

"Sonny.."

Sonny turned to look at Chad and as she did, he leaned down and kissed her. Sonny froze for a second in shock and just as Chad was about to pull away thinking he made a mistake she started to return the kiss.

"Wow.." Sonny breathed out when they parted for air.

"Yeah.." Chad seemed just as speechless as Sonny.

"Sonshine, would you like to go out on a date this friday?" Chad asked hesitantly almost scared that she would still reject him.

"Of course Chad!" Sonny was so happy! This is what she had been waiting for for a very very long time!

They kissed again. This time when they parted they realized the time! It was 6:58! They ran for the exit and met up with the rest of the group. It seemed they were not the only ones who paired up! Tawni was holding hands with her guy, Nico with his girl and Grady with his. Zora seemed to have made friends with her partner. Looks like the fued is finally over!

They all piled on the bus and had a very enjoyable ride back. Mr. Condor was waiting when they got back. He took one look at their joined hands and smiles, and he nodded and walked away.

"See later Sonshine." Chad said as they kissed goodbye.

"Bye Chad!" Sonny said as she got into her car. Chad watched as she drove away, already planning on calling her later.

Everyone went home with smiles on their faces. The fued was over, new friends were made and love was found! To think all it took was a day at the amusement park!

**Okay there is my first ever Channy story! Hope you liked it! Please please please please review! Every review makes me smile! Seriously I look like a goof for like 5 minutes after each review!**

**Now in the words of Chad **

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS! **


End file.
